Son of corruption
by Decoriscaelysi
Summary: He is no father of mine. I will no longer push aside his ignorance. Physical abuse, violence and swearing -Louis Tomlinson-


Charlie Carter. Oh, how Louis hated that man.

Louis seriously regretted going on tour earlier that year, if he hadn't, his mother would of never met that _stupid_ man. He blamed himself completely for leaving his mum on her own at home while he was away, she must of gotten so lonely without him being in the house, she decided to get herself a partner. She has his sister, but she moved out a while ago. She hardly ever visits now she has a boyfriend and a job.

He felt so guilty.

But his mother had to pick the most arrogant, two-faced, pig-headed twat in history. He wooed his mother with gifts and sweet talking, by pretending to care. How he was merry and joyful when trying to make conversation with him. It made Louis feel sick. But he knew for a fact that Charlie was only with his mother because Louis was partly famous. He could tell from a thousand miles that he was only in the relationship for the money he would be receiving from the band. And Louis knew this because Charlie, was racist, sexist, ageist and mostly, homophobic.

Charlie loathed it when Harry came over. A few times his mother had told him that the pair would have to vacate to Louis' bedroom because he felt uncomfortable with them being in the same vicinity as him. He had basically told him he wasn't allowed to even hold hands with his boyfriend when he was around. But Harry didn't mind being moved to the bedroom, as long as him and Louis got to be alone. He didn't seem to like Charlie's presence either, so the feeling was mutual.

Harry could tell that Louis was extremely annoyed by the whole situation, he told the curly haired teen that he felt that Charlie was taking his mum away from him. She barely talks to him any more, and treats him like a teenager that doesn't respect his mother and all the hard work she does. He used to hug his mum all the time, make her tea and look after her, seeming he was the only man in the house. Normally she wouldn't let him take care of her, mainly because she felt guilty. Guilty for making spend most of his years with his father, and not listening to his cries for help.

When Louis comes to think of it, any man compared to his father must look like a complete angel to his mother, no matter how much a dickhead he was. Probably because she doesn't see that side to him. But she was extremely vulnerable to those types of people, those who take advantage, she doesn't know any better.

But Charlie's horrendous behaviour was rubbing off on her, she would yell at him for the smallest things, mostly ones connected to that deranged man. It seemed she only lived for him, and to make him happy.

"Where's mum?"

Louis was stood in the doorway of the living room, leaning against it, staring at the back of Charlie's balding head. How much he wanted to drive a hammer over it. Charlie was slumped in the armchair in front of the TV, nothing interesting playing, some form of sport related crap.

"She went out shopping for dinner" He sounded bored, uninterested in Louis, and quite agitated.

"How long is she going to be?"

"'Don't know.."

Frustration. Fucking _Charlie_..

"Well, Harry's coming over-"

"Ha! Don't bloody think so.."

The rage was building drastically, how _dare _he try and rule over his actions! How _dare_ he stop him from seeing Harry. How _dare he..._

"And _why_ not...?"

The slightly podgy man pulled himself around the armchair to glare at the boy. His face stern, but one Louis wanted to punch so badly..

"Because I fucking said so! Now leave me the fuck alone before I bet the shit out of you!"

That broad Yorkshire accent shook the teen, surprised by his tone, and almost had him scared. But Louis was too full of hate and anguish to be intimidated by his petty threats.

"_Excuse me.._?"

With that, Charlie jumped out of his chair and pounded the wooden floor with his feet, storming over to where Louis was, his arm extended and grabbed his shoulder and shook it with a tight grip, squeezing his fragile bones. His back violently met the frame of the door, a crack and a low shout from the teen. With Charlie's other hand, he stuck a chubby finger in his face, dirty fingernails at the tip of his noes.

"Don't you DARE talk back at me you little SHIT! You think I give a FUCK about you you FAGGOT-! "

"Fuck yo-!"

A stone-sized fist swung with its potent force and smashed into the side of Louis soft flesh, his body put off its balance and took the weight to the floor with an all-mighty bang. His head cracked on the paralleling of the floor, making his vision blurry and him completely unaware of his surroundings. His cry of pain was outweighed by the loud, deep cackle that came from above him. He looked up to see the blurry silhouette of Charlie looming over him, leering down at him vulnerable state.

_Fuck..._

Abruptly, fear bungled into the boy as he tried to drag his body away from the seemingly sadistic man. He impatiently waiting for his vision to come back into focus, but he so wanted to get away from Charlie as fast as possible. He suddenly came to the conclusion that he couldn't take this man on, and he couldn't reply on his vision; his contacts starting to irritate his eyes.

"Where the fuck are you – KICK – GOING?"

A massive boot to the stomach was launched into his gut, a howl of pain filled the living room. Hands rushed to the area and tried to nurture the agony, squeezing. This followed by a fat hand coming down from the sky and attaching itself to his hair, and yanked it from his skull as the rest of his body followed the upward motion. More screams came from the boy at his arms flew about, trying to retain grip on the bulging hands scraping his scalp.

"G-AAHHHHH!, _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?_" Screamed Louis from the top of his voice.

There was no answer, just another loud cackle. The suddenly the tension and pain coming from his head had gotten a lot greater, then he realised he was being dragged down the hallway.

"FUCKING LET GO YOU MAD BASTARD"

The teen was screaming bloody murder, kicking his feet and trying to hook them onto the corners of walls and in doorways, attempting to scratch the hands crawling his poor head, Throwing his body this way and that, making Charlie struggle. But didn't prevail. The epiphany came to Louis that he could never beat this man, and more so that his temper was abominably strained. He has no idea where he was being dragged to, maybe Charlie was just getting a kick out hearing the boys screams, causing him pain.

"Now you little fucker, I'm going to teach you a fuckin' lesson..." Charlie panted under his breath, a slight snigger.

Louis' protests soon came to a halt when he heard the kitchen door being smashed in by Charlie's boot covered foot. He was soon to be dragged around his feet, lifted and thrown onto the kitchen table. The teen wailed at his body collided with the oak furniture, back cracking against the sharp edge. His body fell to the floor with a moan, Louis holding his weeping, aching limbs.  
Charlie strutted up to the cellar door and yanked the handle, it singing open with a large creek at the hinges, it bashing the kitchen counter with impact. Their cellar was quite new, there was no hard, steep stone stairs to clamber down. Rather wooden panels, the varnish smell was still leaving its trace. While the room under the house wasn't concrete, damp and cold and had a new wooden floor and wallpapering, it was dark. Incredibly dark. Not a glimpse of light shone past the first few steps into the blackness, the lack of windows and one singular light made the room even more disturbing.  
Before Louis had time to recover and get up on his feet, he felt a muscular hand wrap around his ankle, in fright he kicked his other foot as hard as he could until a loud CRACK was heard, and the wail of pain which followed after it. The hand let him free and rushed immediately to Charlies face, cradling what seemed to be a ruptured eye and nose.

Louis didn't give himself chance to get a good look, or give Charlie a good chance at noticing him jump to his feet and push his aching legs forward. The attitude of fallen out of Louis, instead his heart was filled with fear, he has never seen Charlie become or angry, and he didn't want to know what his plans for his were. He staggered to the kitchen door frame for support, turning his head slightly to see what damage had been done. But what he saw was less than fruitful, Charlie's eye was bleeding, but not as much as his nose. Blood poured, covering his face in the garish liquid. Louis gasped, and turned back to run down the hall, but fell at the first hurdle. His legs crumbled to the ground and a cry came from the teen as he crashed to the carpet. He frantically tried to scramble to his feet again, but dread filling his body, making him feel dizzy. He was being dragged backwards by his legs into the kitchen once more. An evil chuckle came from behind him, Louis screamed and dug hid fingernails into the ground, but with no avail. A cry of defeat, Louis ached too much to fight back, but his still groaned and wailed in protest.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO, FOR GODS SAKE YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

Only chuckling could be heard, this terrified Louis. The fact that Charlie was no longer _angry, _his eyes with bulging from his head, a huge grin sat on his face, sadism was sinking in. He was twitching with pleasure at how Louis was wailing, how he _screamed_ for his release. The fact he was causing him so much pain made him giddy.  
He dropped Louis' feet, who instantly turned around to face the monster, watching him intently. With a groan Charlie lunged forward and pulled the teen up by his arms, and shoved him onto the door frame of the cellar. Louis' back being injured once again, he yelled in agony, he head tilted forward, tear threatening to pour.  
Charlie grabbed the boys chin and forced him to look into his eyes, he tried not to give the impression that he was terrified.

"Thank god you've shut up you fuckin' whiny little shit. I'm hopin' for you to show me some respect before your mum gets back. I don' want her comin' back seein' 'er little boy all fucked up"

Charlie joking slapped Louis a few times, mocking him. The boy frowned at him, and shook his head to free it from the bulky hand holding it in place.

"Why would I show you ANY respect you fat, fucking CUNT?"

Charlie's face changed completely. It became so much more sinister and dark, once again his eyes became wide and a toothy, lob-sided grin appeared. His hand moved from Louis' arm to his throat, gripping it tightly. The teen gasped, air starting to lack. He tired to move his hands so he could pull the obstruction from his windpipe, but as soon as he did so, Charlie pulled his head away from the door frame and SMASHED it against the wall. A shriek of pin as Louis' body fell to the floor, his hands rushed to the back of his head to smooth it, shaking.

"That's what you GET!"

Louis slowly lifted his head up to look at the man, but found a boot impacting into the side of his head. A cry, the boy couldn't help but let tears escape, the pain was too great. He let a rattled moan seethe from his teeth. He rested hid broken body against the wall.

"Now, ready for yur' punishment, you fuckin' brat?"

As Louis lifted his head to look up, butch arms threw themselves around him, lifting him from the floor. He protested, yelling for him to let him go, to put him down, Charlie wouldn't listen. As soon as the open doorway was in sight, Charlie launched Louis' body down the cellar steps. His body tossing and turning, hitting every wooden step with a crack, it was unknown if Louis was still conscious. Eventually, Charlie heard the crashing halt, and poked his head into the doorway to listen for any movement.

None.

* * *

_ This piece was written a while ago and was what I was going to base Hysteria from, __until I changed the story plot. Now it's just singular story which I feel shouldn't go to waste. There will be no second chapters and I am not carrying on with this idea or story (Which is why it's stated as complete)._

___ If people wish to write to rest of the story, feel free! I would love to know how people would mold this story! ~ (If you do so please give credit, and link me what you've written, I'd love to give it a read!) _


End file.
